


Love you to death

by levihechiou88



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, OC - Fandom, OC GREEK GODS
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, Demigods, Dorks in Love, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gay gods, Gay male characters, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, OC fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sex, Slow Build?, Tragic Romance, True Love, gay boys, havent written in forever, i have so many greek god referenced ocs, i love greek gods!, idk what to taggggg, iron is a precious mom, its cringy cuz hes broke, messiah goes by josiah on the surface, messiah is a poor depressed baby, messiah looks crazy when their on dates, messiah thinks its cute, oc god characters, poor baby, poor thantaos has to rebuild his house every few hundred years, spirit is a sassy horse, surface equals human world, thanatos tries to be a sugar daddy, thantos cant be seen by humans, thantos is very lonely, their cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: do you know the worse thing of immortality? everyone you love always dies.Messiah, the son of the devil, the walking anti-christ. but hes a sweet heart, a heart broken sweet heart. who fights addiction and depression after his long term, first ever, girlfriend dies. she passed away not even knowing his name. he meets a guy and gets into some trouble but daddy can never know. he decides to ask a certain death god for help.he got more than he bargained for..





	1. Thanatos

**Author's Note:**

> ok.... i know ive been MIA for a few years (im sowwy) i will be finishing stories i started that lots of people have been requesting me to finish, like Ackerman estate and From Ashes. 
> 
> this is the first Fanfic i made purely from ocs. my ocs are based off of mythology lore but so i try to keep their personalities and such accurate but i add my own touches and give them designs. so technically their mine. well i ship these two so hard and decided to make their story. gods i haven't written in a while!   
> im going to try to post more oc stories, let me know how you feel about his one :)
> 
> and damn im such hamili-trash XD

Pure white eyes. Pale skin. Midnight hair. That smile…. For the past 400 years, it’s all I could…and will think about. It’s all I’m thinking about now. His pure white eyes, pale skin, midnight hair… and his smile. So, bright and innocent. Shy and pure, very contradicting to his natural personality. He’s proud. Open. Happy to be, Prince Messiah Morningstar, his eyes sparkle like a kid in the candy store when it leaves his thin blushed lips.

Attracted to him? I believe I was. But I didn’t know how to handle it. Let alone go about it. The first time we met, I never thought he’d be important to me.

I can’t get him out of my mind, when I’m feeding my horse, repairing my house, collecting my daily run of souls, he’s not too far off my thoughts.  All that seem to circle my mind was his eyes, complexion and hair. Hs adorable smile. His everything. But of course, a man like him isn’t single. He made that clear when we first met. He’s infatuated with a human woman, Lola Martinez, being the good-natured man that I am, I gave him the information he asked for and watched him walk out.

A sigh escaped my lips as the light flooded in through the dark black curtains over my opened windows, my arm draped over my iris’ less eyes.

Another sleepless night.

The covers hung loosely over my hips and lower stomach. The sheets blew in rhythm of the curtains, moving ever so slightly off the bed. A few more minutes laying here shouldn’t hurt. Sinking into the sheets more I let my hand drop to my side and rolled over, moving my hand under the pillows, feeling the nice refreshing cool temperature. The world feels nice under my fingertips, the nice smooth and rough surfaces over my callous fingertips, the world without gloves and no eyes is an intense difference. I can feel the things I wish to see, such as my beloved companion, spirit, the soft sheets I tangle in but never drift to far of. The surfaces of my home, the perfect ingredients to the strawberry tarts I enjoy.

But never a person.  If I were to touch anyone without my gloves, instant death. Quick and painless. But still death. Something permeant I cannot do.  I catch myself staring at my palms, the sad thought that, I can never touch that man, never touch messiah’s pale skin. I can’t feel and caress the skin I can only fantasize about.

A neigh by my window pulled me from the dark abyss I stared into, the darkness in the room lightening to a bright red as I turn my head toward the open window, the familiar of covered sulfur and outside, spirits natural scent.

“I’m awake…” I state, sitting up and stretching and earning satisfactory pops. The sunrays are warm and fair on my bare skin the pull of my muscles as my arms reached to the sky in a pleasurable stretch.

A small neigh sounded as I stood, the cold oak wood floors sent a shiver through my body the sheets falling aside as I shuffle in the bathroom. I let my fingers run over the porcelain sink and curl around the edge, a sigh escaping as the darkness around me reflected in the mirror I regret installing. I can’t see through it. Nor into it. I can’t see anything, unless I have a person that needs to be claimed in death. They are the only thing I see but it’s not clear, I only see shapes and orbs. But I can still see.

My fingertips felt around, finally grasping my tooth brush and tooth paste, combining the two I began brushing my teeth, hair falling in my face as I do so.

I want to see him, I want to see him accurately.

I want to see what people describe to me.

His mother, Iron Morningstar, makes it his job to fill me on details. Down to his shiny white canines, I appreciate the description but I want to actually see him…and touch him. But I know I can’t. I’ll lose him if I do that. If I can even say I have him to begin with.

The last time I heard from him was the day I collected Lola. He was broken, I could hear the tears hitting the floor and I can honestly say it broke my heart. That night I got to hold him, touch him, but not fully. I still remember his scent, lavender from Lola and his natural scent of crème and roses. It’s unique and intoxicating. My brain will never forget that smell. Never forget his body heat against mine.

Although, after she passed he seemed to disappear.

I wish he’d disappear from my thoughts as easy. But I’m not so fortunate. 

A sigh escaped my lips as I headed down to the kitchen, walking to the fridge and grabbing the first strawberry tart I can feel and a bottle of water. I sat at the wood carved table and chairs. The mahogany wood swirled in special patterns along with the cabinets and walls. Everything except the countertops and appliances were hand made by me.

I have to occasionally remake it when the lava levels rise, the only down side of living next to hades’ well known lava falls. It over flows a few times every hundred years. Rolling over into knee high boiling lava is the worst way to wake up in the mornings. Spirit finds it all to funny. But I’ve always wanted to live by the lava falls. I have a habit of not chasing my dreams but this is one dream that wouldn’t die, so I got as much materials I could afford and built this little cottage and matching stable here. I just wish I built it a little further away, but at night and early mornings, the lava is so beautiful, I can feel the heat and see the brightness through the darkness I see. I let my finger tap against the bottle as I poked my tart, the only human things I appreciate, strawberry tarts and water. It’s just marvelous.

The clock chimed for 7. I stretched once more and stood, cleaning up the remains of my breakfast and headed to the stables after grabbing my jacket. Happy neighs rang out as spirit saw me.

The ground quaked as he hoped around and neighed a hello.

“hi to you too buddy…” I said gently, petting his side and walking in the stable. I grabbed his brush and began grooming him.

“sleep well?”

He neighed in response, his tail swaying. A small smile played my lips as I betted and brushed him. I had spirit for years, since I was a child.

Me and my siblings all got a horse as a pet, or as I say a companion. Spirit is my best friend since we were little, he’s good at listening and always there when I need him, he stands up for me and never leaves my side even if things go south. The day he became mine a symbol of a blue and purple appeared it’s a deep contrast to his coal black fur and white hair but it fits. His symbol matches the one over my eye.  

Best thing is, it’s kind of a “if found return to Thanatos” sign. Without words.

“we have a busy day to day buddy. A few passing’s in a hospital and at a few homes…” I sat the brushes down and lead him out, keeping my hand on him. I turned my head toward the pile of skeletons and bones by the fence, they tend to pile up and I refuse to clean up. They give a “back off, a pacifist doesn’t live here he’ll skin you alive” vibe. I enjoy that, all things considered, I am a pacifist and I wouldn’t hurt the hair on anything unless push comes to shove. Which is why I am the god of peaceful death.

The last time I looked toward that area, Messiah was there, he stumbled over the skeletons and literally rolled into my life. He popped up and greeted himself, as arrogant as his father of course.  But his voice was nice, very kind and gentle but distressed.

I blinked and shook my head at the memory and pulled spirit along.

“let’s get this day over with boy...” he neighed and nudged me but kept his stride behind me, keeping up the best he can. I refuse to put reigns on him, I feel like I’m caging him with them. He’s a free animal and I want him to feel as such. My only restrictions are the stables and well balanced diets only because I care. I lead him away to the portal and mounted him, checking the first strand, “alright spirit to New York.”

Let this long day begin. Again, and again and again.

 

 

 


	2. Messiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! implied rape

The city lights are bright, the noises deafening and the smells intoxicating. The streets were packed to the brink with cars all a like honking and swerving. Men and women shouting swears and clubs blasting music from every opening in every block.

Friday night in New York is always the beginning of a weekend long party downtown. The big cats ride around in their fancy cars, sporting around their trophy women, hanging out at casinos and bars, doing what men do.

The whore houses and strip clubs got a lot of attention as well. The pimps ranked up on cash the more men requested their girls.

I love the big city. So fast paced and filled to the brim with wonderful opportunities.

I groaned quietly, moving my head out of the white plush sheets of the hotel room found myself in. the sheets smell new and fresh, the stars are bright and out. The city sounds flooded in with the man I roomed with. I let a yawn pass my lips as I sat up, checking my phone, a few missed calls from momma and daddy, some from my sister hazel and a few from….

I blinked, picking it up and checking again, Thanatos….

Wow, he actually called me, how long has it been? About 400 year since I last seen him? Let alone talked to him. The last time I talked to him, he gave me her soul to keep…

I regret that decision I can tell not having the soul is affecting him, I don’t know why he’d do something like that for me. I couldn’t help the small smile that crossed my face as I sat the phone down. I’ll call tomorrow.

“hey baby, good to see your up. I’ve got a little surprise for you tonight.” I looked over and smiled.

“oh? What is it baby?” I asked, leaning into him.

“if you give me what I want baby I can give you what I want.” He gave me a look that made me shiver. He’s been egging sex on me since the night he met me. And to be honest, I like him, I do but I don’t want him. Not like that. I like the lavish life he gives me, the gifts and such. But I am not a candy baby.

“Dorian…”

He placed a kiss on my neck, causing me to shudder. I sighed and gripped his arm, pushing him back a bit and looking away. “Dorian, I’m not in the mood right now…” I got up, letting my hair fall down my back, pulling down the shirt I took from him and head into the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair and starting the shower.

“didn’t you say, you and some friends were going to a party tonight?”

He sighed out, leaning back, “yea. All 3 of us got tickets, you can tag along.”

“awesome!” I smiled and hopped in the shower.

“well dress sexy for me.”

“of course.” I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes. He calls himself my sugar daddy, I call him my free ticket around the world. He’s taken me everywhere but of course he’s asking for my ass in return. I’m tired of him trying to hump me from behind like a dog in heat. I got out the shower at the sound of talking in the next room. I ignored it and tended to myself.

I can’t believe Thanatos called after all these years. I expected calls from dad and mom, I haven’t seen them since Lola died.

I lost myself when she passed but I was relieved when Thanatos showed up like he stated years before.

She grew old as I feared, being with a human does this, their life span ends and your left with an empty hole in your heart. That night I gripped her hand as she slowly passed, I don’t know what hurt more, the fact she died or the fact she didn’t even know who I was.

She was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s at age 78 and all of our adventures, memories, and love just… disappeared in her mind. Id remind her constantly, “I’m Messiah Morningstar, I’m an old friend.” I told her every day, every hour, every minute when she gave me that look.

She was my everything. I messed up with her, yes, but we were happy and she was perfect. She had a smile that could light up a room and the prettiest eyes I’ve seen on a human. They were brown and orange mixed, and sparkled like stars. She was beautiful absolutely stunning, she had the sexiest curves, nice hips, nice sized breasts and a toned body. With our line of work, it built muscle.

All of my muscle just died down into a toned stomach, I let myself go after she died and gave up on taking care of myself. Of course, mom want having it.

Hed force me into eating, spoon fed me if it came down to it. Dad was worried and tried to take me to our old hang outs. I appreciated him reaching out but I wasn’t feeling it.

Eventually I left the house and went to a bar a little out of town and met Dorian. I’m a sucker for brown hair and blue eyes I must say. He was a smooth talker. And I got his number. After the weeks of talking to him he started spoiling me with anything I asked for.

Hell, I knew what he was doing. But honestly, I enjoyed the attention and being treated like I mattered. I figured he’d be my pick me up. All business no pleasure. That’s it.

Yet he’s persistent.

“Josiah. Hurry it up. We’ll be late.”

I looked over at the door, drying my hair and pulling on my clothes, running my fingers through my hair and pulling it up.

Hell, I need a haircut, I look like a fucking girl. Especially with my reduced muscle mass and hips like my mom’s. Ugh.

I shook my head and headed out the bathroom and turning off the light. “Ok, sorry I had to dry my ha- “I stopped mid-sentence, looking up at Dorian and two other guys, a brunette with brown eyes and a scruffy look to him and a dirty blonde with blue eyes. They both reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. I scrunched up my nose a bit as the blonde walked over.

“this your prize Dorian?” he asked circling me. I scowled at him and crossed my arms, glaring at him,

“do you mind not circling me, hell what were you, a vulture in another life.” I spat out, watching him.

“feisty aint he? Awful cute.”

Dorian nodded and grinned, “all yours for the next few hours. He’s a virgin. I should charge extra.”

I froze on the spot and let a nervous chuckle pass my lips, “excuse me? Your joking, right?” I gasped at the feel of lips on my neck.

“sorry baby. It’s just business.” Dorian grinned. “and if I can’t take it, I can just sell it. But don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.”

I couldn’t help the squeak that left me as on of them pushed me on the bed, the brunette kept me on my back and gripped my wrists, I struggled to get out of his grasp my chest tightening in fear as the sound of a belt buckle jingling behind me made my heart sink. I looked up at Dorian with pleading eyes, filled with tears.

“Dorian. Please don’t do this to me...please...”

Dorian had a look on his face I couldn’t pinpoint, he bent down to my level and gripped my chin, his forefinger dug into my cheek along with his thumb. “sorry. But, I’m not sorry. I gave you everything and you couldn’t bend over once? Well. Now you have no choice.” A dark grin spread on his face as my eyes widened. I could feel the tears prick my eyes as I struggled against them.

“help me! Somebody! Please!” I cried out in complete desperation. My cries and pleas were drowned out by Dorian, he placed a cloth in my mouth and

This can’t be happening, please, don’t let this be happening.

The city lights are bright, the noises deafening and the smells intoxicating. The streets were packed to the brink with cars all a like honking and swerving. Men and women shouting swears and clubs blasting music from every opening in every block.

I’ve been wondering for hours, a limp to my step, my clothes shredded and dried blood sticking to my legs.

They had their way with me for hours, once the sun came up they all ditched. I took a minute to wallow in self-pity and sob to myself. I felt my self stumbling, clutching the bottle I took from the room. It was full when I left but now, it’s only about a sip left. I gripped the wall and slid down it.

I looked up at the pinkish blue sky, watching the sun’s rays ripple over the clouds and shine down, the city was slowing down and my world stopped.

The warm feeling of tears rolling down my cheeks made me snap back into reality. I shook my head and chugged the last of the contents in the bottle and chucked it up against the wall. The glass shattered and a wave of pleasure rushed over me.

I’ve been sober for years now, I can’t recall how many at the moment, but I haven’t touched a drink or a cigarette since I left home. Mom was worried about my plummeting health. I didn’t give a shit. I had nothing to live for but my sister was hell bent on proving me wrong, she visited every day and told me she loved me. Leaving her was hard, but I had to leave home. It was too depressing.

I fidgeted around in my pocket, fishing out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting the deadly bud and sucking in a breath before letting it out in a shaky sob. I dropped my head in my knees and let the sobs shake out of me.

I can’t believe I let this happen to myself.

What the hell is wrong with me? He’s been egging on for months. Why didn’t I see this coming?

He sold me. Like I was his property. His slut or something. He had no right. I’m not an object for their sexual pleasure. Hell.

What’s wrong with me.  I took another hit of the cigarette and sighed out, trembling against the brick wall. Id report it but who knows where those assholes are, and it’s my word against theirs. All it seems is that I’m some whore that didn’t get my pay so now I’m crying rape. I’ve seen to many cop cases like that to even bother.

My body ached and racked with pain and trembling. I’ve never felt to violated and hurt. 

Betrayed? Not quite.

Angry?

Oh yea. Bet your ass I’m angry.

I tossed the cigarette and laid my head back against the brick wall, looking back up at the sky.

So many thoughts were going through my head, I looked down at my phone as it began vibrating. Dads number popped up on the screen and I shook my head. Letting it go to voicemail.

I can’t talk to him, not like this.

My pride is tainted but talking to dad like this will shatter it. I know my dad will do something crazy if he knew. And I really don’t want dad going back to tautrus. He finally got out and mom will break if he went back. He spent my whole child hood behind bars… I’m not going to put him back.

I looked at my phone, going through the contacts, stopping on one.

Thanatos.

He’d help me, wouldn’t he?

I clicked the contact and went to press call, but something stopped me. I shook my head and clutched the brick wall, slowly and steadily helping myself up and whimpering quietly.

I took a few steps before falling to my knees, dropping my head, my hair falling in my face as I did.

I can’t walk, my legs are giving out… I shook my head and looked up at the sky, muttering something as the clouds part, the sun light shining down and I felt my body warm up intensely, the city lights around me dying out and disappearing.

I looked forward and found myself outside a little cottage. A familiar little cottage.

I crawled over to the door, propping myself up and knocking on the door as hard as I could muster.

“T….Than…Thanatos…” I knocked harder, not exactly harder but hard enough. “Thanatos…”

I leaned my head against the door, my eyes drooping as tears fall.

Hell. What have I gotten myself into…

I felt my body go limp against the door, darkness surrounded my vision as footsteps approached and a faint sound echoed before everything went black and silent.

“Messiah?...”

 

 

 


End file.
